Three Of A Kind
by ISEEYOUSTANDINGTHEREALONE
Summary: Done for now!
1. Save Me

Authors Note: I do not own GH or any of the characters! It might take a while to update! First it will start out as classic GH but the friendship will come in.

Summary: Robin and Sam was already best friend when Brenda came back to town and Robin introduced Sam to Brenda and they hit it off so basically there all best friends this is 5 years in the present, once again Patrick and Emma don't exist everything else is the same. BTW Emily's didn't die she just got injured. Jerry is going to steel Franco's idea.

The three brunettes stood in the hospital with fear written all over there face while big men with machine guns rushed through the elevators doors they all had two big initials on them as if those were there name tags, there was only 5 of them, and then there was only a few hostages which included Sam, Robin, Brenda, Elizabeth, Kelly, Laney and Emily. "Well guys it looks like we hit the jackpot, I don't mind being in lockdown with these dark haired beauties" P.M snarled. "You guys are idiots for taking us hostage, do you know who we are connected too" Sam griped. "No, not at all, feel us in" P.M laughed. "Well she is Sonny Corinthos's wife and Jasper Jax's ex-wife" she said pointing to Brenda, "She is Jason Morgan's ex-girlfriend and there still really close friends, she is also like Sonny Corinthos's little sister and then we go to her parents, Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio" she said dryly looking at Robin, "Then you have me, Jason Morgan's wife and mother of his child" she said sadly looking down at her stomach. "Well thanks for the lesson, but we have more important stuff to discuss, but first you, you, you and you can go, men escort them out" he said pointing at Liz, Kelly, Lainey and Emily. "Now for the three of you, you are coming with me and we are going to have a good time" a familiar voice said coming up behind them. "Jerry Jax, why am I not surprised" Robin hissed. "Oh, Ms. Scorpio it is so nice to see you again, I prefer you much over your two intolerable friends" Jerry taunted. "Men bring the three too are van" Jerry demanded. "By the way they will go kicking and screaming so I would be especially careful with those two" he laughed pointing at Sam and Robin.

.

3 hours had past Robin and Sam had woken up in an abandon warehouse Brenda was nowhere to be seen. "Sam, Sam, where the hell is Brenda she was with us before they knocked us out" Robin said urgently. "I don't know, if he would have taken one of us it would be me or you, but why Brenda" Sam said vaguely. "Well, you guys have finally woken up" Jerry said with his voice soft with affection for the two ladies. "Now here is what's going to happen, I have already let Brenda go so she could inform Jason and Sonny that I have you, the two of you are going to be in two different rooms, both have a little surprise in there, that's when the game starts, you see I will go to extreme lengths to make sure you suffer or shall I say Jason suffer, but back to the point the game will be who will Jason save his wife and mother of his dead child or his first love and actually the first person he remembers seeing, yes I know that this plan is classic and used way too many times it just seems right you know because you two are best friends" Jerry smiled faintly. "And, the reason I let Brenda go is because she would of just made the game boring she's not as feisty and up wit as you two" Jerry chimed in. "Well if that's the case, why don't you just kill us right now" Robin declared. "Miss Robin your always thinking too much see if one of you die because Jason picks the other when they were okay and in no danger at all he will feel, terrible maybe even cry a bit" Jerry preached. "That is exactly what Franco did, guess you couldn't come up with your own idea, uh" Sam divulged. "Actually are plans are quite different if you were as smart as Miss Robin is you would know what she had just picked up on" Jerry demanded. "Men put her in the next room" he smirked as he pointed to Sam.

.

Brenda stormed into her house luckily Jason and Sonny were both there "Guy, Guys" she said urgently. "Oh my god where have you been, Elizabeth and Emily said that you guys were in danger" Sonny said as he hugged Brenda. "Wait…" Brenda was cut off. "Where are Sam and Robin" Jason asked wondrous. "That is what I am trying to tell you guys they knocked them out and told me to find my way back to you guys to tell you, I have been walking for an hour" Brenda said defeated. "To tell us what" Jason said impatiently. "To go to Spinelli, he left some kind of message" Brenda replied. They both raced out the door and Brenda followed close behind them, Sonny called Dante and Lucky on his way out, they were going to need all the help they could get.

.

Jason rushed in to the pent house luckily Spinelli was already there, Sonny and Brenda followed behind him. "Oh, Stone Cold I am concluding you're looking for this Live video fee, I have already hooked it up to the big screen" Spinelli said spacey. Just then Lucky and Dante marched in. "Good timing" Jason croaked. "It's starting" Spinelli informed. Everybody started to turn toward the screen when Jerry's face popped. "Well hello everyone, now I am going to make this short and sweet, I have Robin and Sam, Jason you have to choose between the two beauties either you wife and mother to your dead child or your first love, the first person you saw when you woke up from your terrible coma, yes I know what you thinking that Franco already used this before, but this time I am throwing Robin in the mix and it is going to be a lot different, see they will be tortured emotionally and physically, play this game well and choose the right one, you will have exactly 7 hours" Jerry said proudly. Everyone was silent, until Dante finally spoke, ok me and Lucky are going to go to the PCPD maybe there we can locate some of the ware houses.

.

"Robin" a voice echoed, through the thick walls. "Sam can you hear me" she replied. Then her voice was gone. "Dammit" she thought quietly to herself as she fell back to the ground. She felt week and cold it had 12 hours since she had took her medicine, until she finally just passed out completely. Then a big heavily built guy came in and gave her the needle version of the medicine, she began to wake up when felt a breeze flow in from the room which she thought was weird since there was no windows and one heavily medal door that was impossible to break down especially in 4 inch heeled boots, she had already tried it repeated times.

.

Lucky and Dante rushed into the pent house with a manila folder that read cold case on it. "Ok, there was a ware house built in the early 80's on Rosewood end by the wood's which was in the middle of now where me and Robin used to play at when we younger, in 1998 Mira Rodgers was found there dead she was dating Jerry at that time, it's the perfect place to hold someone hostage, it has metal doors' metal bars over the windows and has 4 rooms. It wasn't like that before 1998. "Congratulation's you have figured out my hiding place but you still have to choose" Jerry cackled.

Authors Note: It might take a while to update but I will!


	2. AN

Sorry!

Authors Note: Hi, guys this is just to let you guys know I won't be updating for a while because am working on a lot of other fanfiction's and trying to figure out where this should go!


End file.
